<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>得寸进尺 by PrimoLineS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191882">得寸进尺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimoLineS/pseuds/PrimoLineS'>PrimoLineS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Romance, Sex Toys, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimoLineS/pseuds/PrimoLineS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU，boss半藏，社畜麦克雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>得寸进尺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p>“杰西，亲爱的，今晚不跟我们一起去酒吧吗？”对座的女同事撩起她的长发对着男人抛了抛媚眼，而被询问的男人举起自己的身上挂着的工作牌，露出一个苦笑，“BOSS交待的工作还差很多呢，玛丽甜心，今天恐怕不能陪你们了。”<br/>
玛丽撑着下巴怨念地看着男人，“BOSS总是给你安排很多事，你到底怎么惹到他了？”<br/>
“咳咳，玛丽。”旁边的柯娜用手肘戳了戳玛丽，疯狂给她使眼色、给暗号，而正对着BOSS办公室的杰西看着走出来的男人，叫了声：“BOSS。”<br/>
玛丽脸色一变，对着走出来的男人说了声“BOSS”，然后飞速坐回到座位上，十指在键盘上敲得响亮。<br/>
“都很闲吗？没事做可以说，我这还有不少文件。”男人声音低沉，并不像生气的样子，但是却让办公室的气氛紧张了起来，一个二个低着头当自己是空气。<br/>
男人扫视着整个办公室，在玛丽身上多停了一两秒，让美丽的女人缩了缩身子，偏头接收到各种同事丢过来同情的眼神，暗自吐了吐舌头。<br/>
“麦克雷，来一下我办公室。”说完这句话，男人转身回到办公室。<br/>
杰西·麦克雷撸了把头发，有些头疼的站起来，跟随着男人的步伐踏入他的办公室，并且顺手带上了门。<br/>
“BOSS。”杰西手放在身前，乖巧得像个等待被班主任训斥的小学生。他直视着他的上司，将男人那张称得上俊美的脸倒映在眼里。他的BOSS总是带着一副略显老气的眼镜，下巴那里留了一圈小胡子，脸上最多的表情便是皱眉，以掩盖他柔和脸部曲线。<br/>
杰西有幸见过一次他的BOSS取下眼镜的样子，此后那张脸就经常出现在他的梦中。嘿，这不是什么丢脸的事情，即使是现在他这副生人莫近的样子也是公司一群小姑娘的议论中心。而他，杰西·麦克雷，只是一个有着正常欲望的成年人，喜欢另一个成年人不是什么需要遮掩的丑事。<br/>
当然，他同样为那次的意外付出了代价，这就是为什么他在工作上总会被男人针对的原因。其实也谈不上针对，只是男人对他的要求严格很多，顺带处理更多的文件和事情，这对杰西来说只是牺牲一些去酒吧享乐的时间，并没有造成什么很大的困扰。<br/>
杰西看着坐在座位上低头看文件的男人，他就像被罚站一样的撂在一旁，也不生气，倒是盯着男人的脸发呆。他总会不受控制地回想那次意外，而那次除了让男人那张帅气的脸总是出现在他的梦境中，还有就是那令人惊讶的胸……肌。<br/>
杰西将目光从男人的脸上移向了那被紧致的西装包裹住的胸口，谁能想到这个看上去足够矜持又禁欲的男人，会有着那样一对柔软又丰满的好胸。这两个词本不该用在男人身上的，可杰西一直找不到合适的形容，他回忆自己的三十年里接触过的胸部，没有哪个人能拥有，比他的上司带给他更魂牵梦绕的触感。<br/>
他的上司，这个名为“岛田半藏”的男人，会因为过于敏感的胸部，在卫生间里给自己的乳头贴上创口贴。光是这句话就足够让人性欲高涨，更别说现场经历了这样场景的杰西了。他只是遵从自己本能的上前去捏了捏这对出现在眼前的胸，并且他该死的好奇心占据了他的整个脑子，才能使他不顾对方身份的做出揉捏乳头这样的行为。<br/>
男人又羞又怒的样子却因为敏感的胸部掌控在别人的手里，而只能被迫咬紧自己的下唇，防止更加难堪的声音从嘴里泄露出来。男人总是板着的脸有了生动的表情，眼角因为恼怒而染上绯红，架在上面的眼镜格外碍事，杰西一抬手将它取了下来。深褐色的眼眸在灯光的照耀下印进了杰西的心里，他受到蛊惑一般的想要低头轻吻这双眼，但男人一脚踹在了他的要害，惊醒了他的美梦。<br/>
半藏从对方手里救回了自己，他黑着一张脸将半敞的衬衣扣上，手指因为愤怒有些颤抖，被他推开的男人维持着一个僵硬的动作愣在原地，看到他整理起衣着才缓缓放下手。<br/>
杰西的大脑左边放映着刚刚男人的表情，右边怀念着刚刚触碰的胸部，所以他不经思考地询问出声：“需要我帮忙吗？”而面对男人盛怒的一拳，杰西才反应过来他刚刚说了什么，心甘情愿地挨了这一下，余光还下意识地停留在那已经被衣服掩盖起来的胸部，隐隐显出深色的创口贴颜色，似乎还能瞧见些许凸起的部分。<br/>
男人的胸部也可能会这么敏感吗？<br/>
如果不是时候不合适，他现在甚至想捏一下自己的胸。<br/>
“管好你的嘴，麦克雷。”男人冷着一张脸警告道，他刚洗了把脸，额头前的碎发沾着水珠，缓缓滴落到白色的衬衣上，留下一道水痕。<br/>
杰西点点头，没有再说什么，侧身为男人让出离开的空间，等卫生间的门被关上后才抬眼看向镜中的自己，摸了摸嘴角。被揍了一拳，疼得他有些龇牙咧嘴。“嘶——”<br/>
大概是他的目光过于放肆又炙热，埋头于公务的男人直接将手里的文件砸了过来，杰西下意识地想偏头躲开，从回忆中抽身回来的他强行阻止了本能，在文件砸了个正脸后，接到手上，走上去放回到男人的办公桌上。从上回的“意外”后，他们再一次靠得极近。杰西几乎要贴在半藏的脸上，他因为站着，健硕的身躯将坐在椅子上的半藏笼罩在了他的阴影中，这样压迫的姿势并没有让看上去处于下位的半藏改变神色。他冷眼瞧着男人，似乎在瞧一个无理取闹的小孩，这让杰西更加想念那天所见的半藏，想让他这张俊气的脸上重新拥有那样生动的表情。<br/>
“BOSS……”他叫了男人一声，露出一个笑容，“请问有什么安排？”<br/>
半藏几乎能感觉到男人棕色的头发扫在自己脸上，所以他微微皱眉，撑着椅子退开半步的距离，然后指着不远处，“你站在那儿。”<br/>
杰西当然知道，男人叫自己来只是为了给他找点麻烦，顺便警告他对于上次的事要闭好自己的嘴。杰西觉得男人大可放心，这样的秘密他必然不会分享给任何人，他所窥见的“美景”只能由自己观赏。这些大大小小的刁难对于杰西来说倒是更像情趣，可惜对方并没有领会到自己忍让下的情谊。<br/>
所以此刻，杰西权衡了一下饭碗和追人的利弊，果断选择了后者。<br/>
虽说办公室恋情是忌讳，但是加上点条件不就更加刺激了吗？<br/>
男人没有遵从上司的指令，而是前踏一步，缩进他们刚刚拉开的距离。杰西双臂撑在半藏的椅子上，将他整个人重新罩在身下，并且低下头在他的颈侧落下一个轻吻，毫不意外地看到男人因为震惊而收缩的瞳孔，发出满意地低笑。“下属理应为上司分忧，您说对吗，BOSS？”<br/>
随后，他没有任何不适地跪在半藏的身下，炙热的大掌贴在西装裤上，隔着布料半藏也能感受到男人手掌的温度，烫得他大腿轻颤。<br/>
杰西动作飞快，一个眨眼已经解开了半藏的皮带扣，从男人的内裤里掏出一根分量不错的阴茎。“BOSS，控制一下声音，我并没有锁门。”男人抬起头冲半藏眨眨眼，似乎瞧不见他上司难看的脸色，带着茧的粗糙手掌开始抚弄起这根安分躺在裤子里的分身。<br/>
“杰西·麦克雷！！”男人的声音难以压制住自己的震怒，他一把抓住杰西的衣领，想将他从地上拽起来，这时候门口传来了“咚咚”的敲门声，让他惊慌中松开了手，而杰西顺势将自己藏进了办公桌的下方，不等半藏反应过来就沉声对门口的人说道：“进来。”<br/>
开门进来的是半藏的秘书，她在原地愣了半晌，似乎反应过来刚刚的声音似乎和她的上司有点不一样，但是硕大的办公室只能看到BOSS一人，她也没多想，敬职敬责的开始汇报自己的工作和上司的工作安排表。<br/>
半藏根本没心思听他的秘书在说什么，身下的男人手法熟练，对着铃口不断摩擦，他的身体已经先一步投降，在男人的抚弄下渐渐挺立，铃口缓缓渗出液体，帮助杰西撸动分身更加顺利。<br/>
“你……嗯……”半藏刚开了个口，他就感觉到自己的肉棒被一个温热潮湿的口腔包裹住，灵活的舌头造访了敏感的铃口，微微一吸就逼得半藏忘记了自己要说的话，转换为了一声闷哼。<br/>
“BOSS……？”面对秘书迷惑的眼神，半藏觉得脸上烧得厉害，他抬腿想用膝盖撞一下杰西，却被男人提前猜到，手掌抵在大腿内侧不让半藏有其他动作，已经完全勃起的阴茎被他含进嘴里，小心地收着牙齿用柔软的腮帮吞吐着。<br/>
要害被另一个人掌控，欲望在外人的注视下逐渐上攀，半藏无声地喘了喘，他已经无暇关注秘书是否瞧见了自己的异常，忍住不失态已经用尽了他的全力，男人的舌头不断转动舔舐着他的阴茎，用舌尖描绘出青筋的痕迹，大掌则揉捏着睾丸，时而掠过会阴总让他大腿紧绷起来。<br/>
“说……说完了吗？说完了你就……先出去。”半藏咬了咬牙，努力让自己的声音听上去正常，他急于下驱逐令，让秘书在他包含着怒气的口吻里紧张了起来，以为自己做错了什么，匆匆离去。<br/>
关上门后，秘书抖着手拍拍胸口，BOSS今天好恐怖，希望别扣她工资。秘书站着缓了缓，看了眼时间，差不多该下班了，走了两步突然想起来，刚刚BOSS不是叫了麦克雷吗，她刚刚怎么没有看到人呢？<br/>
秘书一走，半藏一把抓住身下男人的头发，想把他拽起来，却因为男人猛地吸了一口而被迫发出喘息，报复性地选择按着他的头往下压。男人的欲望到了顶端，一向冷淡的眼里一片狠色，动作越发粗暴，而被拽着头发的男人顺从的收缩自己的喉咙，让阴茎能吞得更深，迎接来临的高潮。<br/>
半藏抓着男人的头发骂了句“操”，他晃动起腰部将分身向杰西嘴里顶了顶，精液尽数射进了男人的嘴里。高潮后的半藏靠着椅子慢慢平复，他看着跪在办公桌下的杰西，他嘴里还含着自己刚射出来的东西，神情一时间喜怒难测。<br/>
半藏抽了几张纸丢给杰西，眉眼间尽是奚落和嘲讽：“看来你没少做过这种事。”<br/>
杰西闻言挑了挑眉，他将嘴里的精液吐到卫生纸上，也不嫌弃的舔了舔嘴里，猛地拽着半藏的手贴近，在他还没反应过来的时候，亲在了嘴上。没有往里面探，只是浅浅地落在唇上。“先收点利息。”杰西眯起眼瞧着男人嫌弃的表情，也不生气，用剩下的纸擦了擦半藏的分身，将它塞回内裤里，然后尽心尽责地扣好皮带。“BOSS您可是第一个，看来属下做得不错，您挺满意的。”他发出一声低笑，然后站了起来，倚在办公桌上，刻意给半藏看自己已经撑起来的裤裆。<br/>
男人权当没瞧见，薄唇一张一合，吐出一个字：“滚。”<br/>
“真是狠心啊，半藏。”杰西没有调侃性的称呼“BOSS”，而是偏认真地叫着男人的名字，见他没有警告自己，嘴边的笑容逐渐扩大。杰西揉了揉被半藏抓乱的头发，拍了拍自己裤子上的灰，“那么，明天见了，BOSS。”<br/>
“站住。”男人丢过来一沓文件，“给我加班。”<br/>
杰西无奈地苦笑，“遵命，BOSS。”</p><p>二</p><p>年底的公司聚会显得格外热闹，大部分都还是些小伙子、小姑娘，喝了点酒后便闹作一团，氛围倒是极好，就是让快三十的杰西苦笑着觉得自己老了。元老们没有来参加这场属于年轻人的狂欢，杰西环视了周围，目光不由落到在场那位格格不入的男人身上。他总是穿着正式又精致的西装，即使在这样的场合里也将扣子扣到最上面，一丝不苟地打着领带。到他面前敬酒的人源源不断，他也来者不拒。<br/>
杰西微微偏头，看到男人略微苍白的脸不带任何表情，喝下了递到他面前的酒。在那群人离开后，男人的手撑了一下桌子，脸色又苍白了几分，却依旧对着来到他面前的下一波人点头示意。对方显然喝了不少，才敢在半藏面前喋喋不休说了一堆有的没的，酒杯举着半天没有要喝的意思。尽管身体不适，却掩饰得极好的男人耐心地听着那人的话，大概是因为年会不想扫大家的兴。<br/>
杰西皱了皱眉头，他端起自己面前的酒，两步走到男人面前，手臂一伸勾住那位话说个不停的同事：“杨，你是不是忘了跟我一起喝两杯呢？看你转了一圈也没转到我面前，我还以为自己被你遗忘了呢。感情我们平时都是塑料同事情谊？”他笑着说了些佯装指责的话，让那位同事大呼冤枉，酒精上头的脑子也忘了自己在敬酒这事，转头和杰西吹起了平时的趣事。<br/>
这再明显不过的解围，一群小年轻闹在一起根本没注意到，但作为当事人的半藏拧起了眉，他瞪了杰西一眼警告到，被男人无视了个彻底。<br/>
杰西掰着同事的脖子往身后带，扬声对着所有人说道：“杨说今晚转战酒吧，他请客！”然后在众人的欢呼声和杨的怒骂中，一群人勾肩搭背的开始转移战线。<br/>
半藏在座位上坐了一会儿，等人都走得差不多了，才站起来去结账。他走到柜台前才发现那里依靠着一个人。他本穿了一套休闲西装，现在西装外套被他搭在手上，白衬衣的袖子被他卷到手肘上方，可以清晰的看到被束缚着紧绷起来的肌肉。半藏随意瞟了两眼，发现他的领口敞开一片，稍稍探头就能看到饱满的胸肌。半藏这时候开始觉得自己的脖子勒得紧了点，便伸手拽了转领带，苍白的脸色总算缓和了几分。<br/>
“你不跟他们一起去？”男人明显是在等自己，看在今天年会的份上，也没给他摆脸色，语气平静地询问道。<br/>
“送你回家。”杰西送他们出去的时候，在杨的骂声中答应他出一半的钱请大家喝酒，杨这才结束了他的不依不饶，扬眉组织着众人去酒吧，而杰西则转身回来接他的领导回家。<br/>
大概是他理所当然的语气让半藏有些恼，他冷声说道：“不需要。”<br/>
被拒绝的杰西耸耸肩，指了指半藏的身后。男人顺着他指的方向看过去，那里是他的座位，而座位上还挂着他脱下了的外套。<br/>
“我准备付了款再去拿的。”这证明不了什么。<br/>
杰西也不拆穿他的小小谎言，而是顺着说：“我喝的有些多，想走走路。”<br/>
半藏这才点了点头，认可了他这个说法。他似乎喝多了反应有些迟钝，对于杰西要送他回家这件事没有感到奇怪或者是不满，反而在结完账后一脸自然的从男人手里接过自己的外套。<br/>
吃饭的地方离半藏家并不远，走路的话也就十分钟左右。男人步伐很稳，完全看不出已经醉了，如果不是杰西留意到他之前的情况，估计也想不到他精明的上司在醉酒后会如此的好说话。杰西面露不悦，如果他今天没注意到而放任男人一人回家，是否会被一个陌生人拐回家里呢？<br/>
杰西侧头看向身边的男人，盯着他那张帅气的脸，想起来了那次在办公室。他的上司是如此的诱人，他相信没有谁能忍得住放走眼前这块美味的蛋糕。<br/>
杰西的目光是如此的炙热又露骨，可半藏慢半拍的大脑好一会儿才察觉到男人在盯着自己看，转头用疑惑的眼光询问他，得到一个意味不明的笑。<br/>
两人沉默着走了一路，直到半藏打开自家房门，发现跟了自己一路的男人极其自然的走进屋里还带上了门，才后知后觉的意识到有什么不对。<br/>
“你进来做什么？”他语气极为不耐烦，似乎因为在自己家里，所以懒得掩饰，撑了一路此刻皱着眉靠在沙发上，背部下意识地弓起，蜷缩腹部。是因为胃部造成的疼痛感而导致身体自然展现出来的反应。<br/>
杰西没有回答他的问题，而是不知道从哪儿摸出来一杯牛奶，拿到为微波炉里加热。微波炉“滋溜溜”的转动发出声音，杰西盯着动静，在热好后递给已经坐到沙发上、闭目养神的半藏手里。刚出微波炉的牛奶滚烫得令半藏指甲一颤，他奇怪的看了眼还在自己家里的男人，下达驱逐令：“你怎么还在这里？赶紧滚。”<br/>
“先喝点热牛奶暖暖胃。”杰西没有被他脸上的冷意劝退，甚至得寸进尺的靠近了一些，埋在男人脖子上方嗅着他身上散发出来的酒味，混杂着衣服上洗衣液的味道，让他原本清醒的大脑也染上了丝丝醉意。<br/>
胃部的抽痛让半藏没有拒绝杰西递过来的牛奶，他盯着看了半秒，有着一种隐晦的嫌弃意味，却还是认真的喝完了一整杯，那姿态像被迫完成假期作业的小学生。<br/>
杰西轻声笑了出来，而男人投过来一个疑惑的眼神，似乎是在质问他为什么还没有走。杰西顺手抽走了半藏手里的空杯子放到一边，拇指以一种暧昧的姿势抹掉半藏嘴唇上残留的那层薄薄的奶渍，暗示为十足的放进自己嘴里舔了舔。很甜，还有些许的酒味。<br/>
“现在是成人时间，你认为呢，半藏？”<br/>
杰西面对男人迷茫的样子，眸色顿时深了几分，欲望一下被点燃，他取下了半藏的眼镜，掐着男人的下巴吻了上去。这正是乘虚而入的好机会，杰西·麦克雷可不会放过。<br/>
男人意识是清醒的，只是酒很多了反应有些迟钝。在杰西叼住他的嘴唇，侵略意味十足的将舌头伸进去扫荡的时候，他总算消化掉了那句话，所以不带任何犹豫地企图咬住那只乱窜的舌头。<br/>
他只是想男人吃痛，知难而退，可男人早有准备，在半藏控制面部肌肉准备下咬时用舌头往上一顶上颚，不仅阻止了半藏的动作，还勾到了他软软的舌头，欢快地邀约着他在嘴里纠缠。被缠上的男人一个不注意，被迫交换了好几次唾液，而杰西又大肆争夺着他的氧气，使他下意识地拽上了杰西的头发，想将他拉开，却被那柔顺的发质吸引，甚至多撸了几把，等他反应过来，有些恼羞成怒地张嘴咬向杰西的嘴角。<br/>
如此小性子的半藏让杰西觉得有趣极了，他缓下了嘴里对半藏的掠夺，转为一个平缓又温柔的亲吻，然后顺从的让半藏拽着他的头发分离开。<br/>
杰西舔了舔嘴角，尝到了一丝血腥味，更是低头笑了起来。他弯了弯身子，将头递到半藏手边，似乎是在暗示他自己随意抚摸自己的头发，随后便被男人抓了几缕棕发下来。头皮隐隐作痛，杰西并不在意，他跪在地上，将沙发上的半藏圈进自己的双臂之间。这是一个极为强势的动作，可被他圈进怀里的半藏坐在沙发上，与坐在办公室的BOSS位置一样，气势不见丝毫弱化。<br/>
“趁虚而入？嗯？”他最后的语气词上扬，有一种漫不经心的感觉，但包含着满满的威胁意味。<br/>
杰西笑着将半藏的一只手捏在掌心里，放到嘴边轻轻吻了一下。“不应该是情投意合，正是做爱的良辰吉日吗？”<br/>
“谁跟你情投意合了？”半藏嗤笑了一声，却并没有阻止杰西亲吻自己的动作。<br/>
“那就是做爱的良辰吉日。”杰西可不给他拒绝的机会。<br/>
男人已经快速地解开半藏的皮带，从裤子里掏出了小半藏，在手里揉搓。有过上次办公室的经验，杰西对于他的敏感点很了解，他当然不可能承认自己在梦里摸过好几次了，极为迫切的想将那些幻想赋予在现实中，而他梦中的对象在现实中是否会同样露出令他痴迷的媚态。<br/>
杰西撸了半天，半藏的阴茎似乎只是微微膨胀了一点，但是男人急促的呼吸又并不像是毫无感觉，他有些挫败地抹了抹铃口，沾了一手的前列腺液。<br/>
“喝多了，暂时硬不起来。”半藏解释了一句。他撑着头懒懒地靠在沙发上，像个等待妃子服侍的帝王，嘴角微微上扬，似乎因为杰西的吃瘪而心情不错，挑衅地看了一眼跪在自己面前的男人。<br/>
虽然在办公室，29的杰西已经被女士们化为“老男人”的行列了，但是真正快35的半藏看着杰西，能从他身上感受充沛的精力和活力，所以他总是在给杰西制造麻烦的时候，也是在让男人提升自己。<br/>
而在他眼里还是“小屁孩”的男人顺势解开了自己的皮带，掏出来那根硬得能看清交错着青筋的肉棒，开始打他上司屁眼的决定。“没关系，我能硬。”<br/>
“小屁孩”杰西从他的裤兜里摸出来了润滑液和安全套，让人不由怀疑他早已预谋已久。一瞬间半藏也有些错愕，他确定他们家是没有这两样东西的，自带“装备”的下属让他觉得又好气又好笑。酒精对他的影响还是不小，以至于整个人都懒洋洋的，不想动，也没有拒绝杰西的邀约。他是个正常的男人，舒缓欲望自然是正常需求。<br/>
下属给自己的阴茎淋上了润滑液，又给半藏的抹上，然后用着那只粘稠湿漉漉的手小心翼翼地探向上司的后穴，见躺在沙发上的男人没有抗拒的情绪，默默舒了口气，开始耐心做前戏。<br/>
他想脱半藏的裤子，男人配合地抬了抬身子，让昂贵的西装裤滚进了角落里，灰色内裤搭在沙发上。衬衣扣子被杰西退到肚脐上方，他本来想全部脱掉，但是解到一半觉得这样的半藏色情极了，干脆只让他敞开那让自己魂牵梦绕的胸。<br/>
杰西搬开了半藏的大腿，他还是第一次见到几乎全裸的男人。杰西一直都知道半藏的身材很好，那是被掩盖在西装下、充满了爆发力的健硕身躯，尽管他们身高差了些许，但杰西也不敢保证自己能完全压制住男人。他抓着男人的脚踝，感受到小腿上紧绷的肌肉，然后用炙热的大掌缓缓向上抚摸，滑到大腿内侧时，男人下意识的颤抖。那里的肉软了不少，所以他低下头去亲吻，但他不满足于这样的触碰，牙齿轻咬，在那里留下自己的印记，一圈咬痕混着口水像一个红色的专用章，换来半藏的闷哼。<br/>
杰西满意地笑了起来，他在留下咬痕后缓缓地舔舐着，甚至吸到嘴里发出响亮的声音。而他布满润滑液的手已经围着半藏的后穴抹了一圈，试探性地突入一根食指，眼睛则盯着男人的脸，观察他的反应。<br/>
酒精蒙骗了大脑，异物入侵的痛感显然被淡化了许多，半藏只是在进入那一下皱了皱眉，随后便放任了杰西的开拓。从未被人造访过的小穴干涩且紧致，杰西感受着夹着自己手指的力度，脑子里飞过许多场景，忍得他背后浸满汗渍，白衬衣被汗水打湿贴在他身上，勾勒出他完美的身躯。<br/>
杰西抹了把头上的汗，然后将更多的润滑液挤到自己手上，为后穴的扩张。他粗长的两跟手指在上司的小穴里弯曲转动，指尖贴着柔软火热的内壁，寻找着上司的敏感点。<br/>
半藏的敏感点极浅，但是被酒精麻痹了神经，让他没能及时反馈出来。男人的手指刚推开紧闭的穴口，探进半指头时就已经碰到了，所以当杰西因为寻找敏感点而加大指尖晃动的幅度时，敏感点被重重戳了一下，他实在没反应过来而放任呻吟声脱口而出。<br/>
半藏的嗓音很低，平时一本正经说话有一种老沉的感觉，而这一刻发出的声音上扬且有些软绵，让两个人都愣住了，似乎没意识到这个声音是由半藏发出来的。回神后的男人眉眼间有些恼羞，他轻咳了两声，略带催促意义的缩了缩后穴，夹着两根手指，让杰西大脑顿时一热，想抽出手指，立刻换上自己的兄弟感受一番。<br/>
他花了些时间才将这个念头按下来，认认真真地向着上司的后穴里添加手指。他并不是吹嘘自己，但是他的阴茎尺寸明显高于平均值，而他并不想让疼痛作为这一次性爱的回忆，所以在他慢慢撑开插在半藏后穴里的三根手指时，半藏迟钝的神经终于将痛觉传达到大脑中了。<br/>
男人的肌肉瞬间紧绷了起来，连带着将身体里的手指咬得极紧。他本来因为之前的抚弄而红润起来的脸色又褪回到了苍白，额头上渗出了汗，因为将那有些难堪的痛呼封在嘴里，不肯再泄露半分。半藏是个极能忍耐的人，杰西见他紧皱的眉头不曾舒展开，也有些进退两难。<br/>
他用空闲的那只手探向半掩在衬衣后的胸。杰西当然记得那场让他魂牵梦绕的意外，所以他如他梦中所做的那样挑逗起男人的乳头。虽然这次半藏没有再贴上创口贴来隐藏他挺立的乳珠，但仅仅是刚才的触碰和抚弄就已经让乳头傲然竖立，即使半藏现在忍受着入侵的疼痛，也没能让乳头软下去。那里有些红，似乎是因为挺立起来与衬衣多次摩擦导致的。男人自然做不出当着杰西的面揉捏自己乳珠的行为，更羞于向他提出这样的需求，自是难耐了许久。所以在杰西一捏上乳尖，男人就发出了一声低吟，夹着他手指的内壁猛地松开，甚至身体都微微颤抖了起来。<br/>
效果非常显著，杰西也没想到男人的乳头会如此的敏感。他一手在半藏的后穴扩张，一手用指甲在男人发硬的乳头上掐出一个月牙型的痕迹。这样略带刺痛的玩弄让半藏呼吸猛地急促了起来，神色迷离了几分，眼圈晕出红潮。他这个样子迷人极了，杰西忍不住压低身子贴上去，用自己带着滚烫体温的嘴唇亲吻那凸出的乳头。<br/>
他将发硬的乳珠含进嘴里，先是用舌尖扫荡了一圈，身下的男人身体就止不住的颤抖，后穴夹着他的手指不断收缩，像是被刺激狠了，呻吟都带上了湿润感。随后他抵着自己的牙齿叼起乳珠向外拽，然后在猛地松开，让它自己弹回去。这下半藏就有些昏了头，灵魂像附在了乳尖上，随着杰西的舔弄和咬拽而飘荡，在火热的口腔包裹住一边乳头的时候，另一边便空虚到发痒，他甚至想自己捏着狠狠地拽一下，来制止这种令他感到害怕的失控。<br/>
“别......玩了......”他的嗓音沙哑又包含情欲，似乎是听到自己的发出这样的声音而有些羞耻，耳背一片通红，看向杰西的眼神充满了懊恼。<br/>
“可是你的身体告诉我，你很喜欢，不是吗？”杰西笑了笑，抽出了插在后穴的手指，一把握住那根硬起来的分身，撸了两下。大概是出的汗挥发掉了一些酒精，半藏的神经逐渐恢复，感知回笼，杰西游走在他身上的手掌，落下的每一处都像是在点火，而被他不断玩弄的乳头就是即将爆发的火山，他现在的情欲被男人完全掌控，似乎连空气中的氧气也被男人控制了，才会让他觉得如此的难以呼吸。<br/>
“麦克雷......”他唤了男人的名字，仔细听能察觉到里面的颤抖，而他的喉咙不住地滚动，最后像是做出了什么决定，泛着些许水光的眼盯着他的下属看了好几眼，然后用着他那充满了爆发力的双腿夹住杰西的腰，让他整个人压向自己。“别玩了......进来......”他像是刻意诱惑着他的下属，才会用那双眼睛直勾勾地盯着杰西。<br/>
杰西·麦克雷在这个快三十的年龄里，像个毛头小子一样的急不可耐，将自己的肉棒抵在了男人沾满了粘稠润滑液的穴口，瞧着他上司平时冷淡、锐利的目光化作一潭春水，而在他眼里倒映出自己傻愣的模样。<br/>
“半藏，你大概不知道你现在的样子有多么诱人。”杰西撩起了男人耳边的碎发，指尖拂过他的耳朵，感受到一片滚烫，轻轻捏了捏。<br/>
似乎是嫌他的动作太慢了，半藏抬手将杰西的脑袋压向自己，带着急躁与混乱的气息与杰西交换了一个吻，“那为什么你还不做呢？”他挑眉的样子像个引人堕落的恶魔，让杰西的大脑疯狂叫嚣着侵犯他。<br/>
杰西用着他仅剩不多的理智思考他是不是太温柔，才会让这人肆无忌惮的引诱着自己。所以他猛地抬起半藏的大腿，折叠起男人的身躯，把自己肿胀的肉棒狠狠地捅进那个还未完全适应的小穴里。<br/>
插入的感觉是如此的美妙，大概是一种美梦成真的不现实感，杰西闭着眼回味了半晌，才开始掰着男人的大腿内侧猛烈撞击。他像是要把之前吃的亏讨回本，每一下都干得极为用力，粗长的阴茎贯穿着男人的肉穴，每一次抽插都能碰到他极浅的敏感点，甚至让插入的疼痛离去得飞快，几个呼吸间他就已经在高潮的情欲中起起伏伏。<br/>
杰西的大掌掐着他的腰部，肉棒总是在彻底贯入后又全部抽出来，再狠狠地插回去，动作幅度大得让他随着杰西的动作上下不断晃动。杰西能清晰地看到半藏那双涌上泪水的眼，在欲望中挣扎、攀登、沉沦，耳边都是他急促的呼吸和受不了时才会发出的低吟，手掌下的身躯再每一次撞击后颤抖着陷入痉挛。<br/>
杰西贴上去亲吻半藏的脸颊。这是一个安抚性的吻，似乎是想要平缓因为即将高潮的男人而受不了发出的呜咽，他从喉咙里发出含糊不清的呻吟，混杂着很小一部分的低泣，手攀上了杰西的肩膀，最后变成头发与指尖的纠缠。<br/>
杰西将半藏翻转了一面，将他压在沙发上背对着自己。男人的背光滑又漂亮，每一块肌肉都刚刚好，和他严谨的人一样，即使在健身这一方面，他也做得很好。所以杰西压着他漂亮的斜方肌弓出来的幅度，像是有什么特殊爱好一样，一口咬在半藏的后颈处。他咬得极深，这样的刺痛让半藏闷哼了一声，狠狠收缩后穴夹了一下男人的肉棒，得到了一个奖励——乳头被拇指和食指弹了一下。<br/>
肉棒的入侵已经是半藏承受的极限了，他格外敏感的乳头被男人这样以玩弄，前面的肉棒直接抖着射出来了。半藏咬着下巴发出一声呜咽，浑身抖得杰西都压不稳他，精液尽数洒在了沙发套上。他软了腰身陷进沙发里，手臂抵着头将自己埋进胳膊间，剧烈喘息着，平复刚刚射精的刺激感，以及被人干射的羞耻感。而杰西则看着男人完美的身材，一半边瘫软在沙发上，另一半的屁股高抬边含着他的肉棒，穴口周围是一圈被干出来的白色泡沫，随着男人粗重的呼吸小幅度地吞吐着阴茎。<br/>
杰西摸出自己的手机，关掉拍照声音，找了一个绝佳的角度，连拍了好几张。拍完后他还觉得有些不够，打开了录像功能，另一只手扶着半藏的腰将自己的肉棒再次顶了进去。<br/>
刚射过精的男人敏感得一插就抖个不停，他忍不住一把抓住扶着自己腰的那只手，有些恼怒又有些羞耻地转过头看向杰西，“先......停一下......我......”他愣住了，那黑漆漆泛着光泽的手机摄像头让他整个人羞耻得恨不得遁地三尺，而他简直不敢想象录像里的自己会是怎么一副模样。<br/>
“表情很不错。”没想到拍到了意外的东西，杰西本来只想拍拍男人完美的背曲线，可现在有了更棒的。他趁他的上司发飙之前把手机丢在一边，拽着半藏的两只手，压了上去，开始下一轮的纠缠，毕竟他还没射。<br/>
“删......删掉，你......他妈的，给我......删了......唔！操......啊哈......麦克雷，你他妈的......”他的乳珠又被男人捏在了手里，后穴抽插的肉棒发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声。<br/>
“只是给我寂寞的时候自己看的，别担心。”杰西亲吻着半藏的耳背，语气温柔，眼里一片深邃。</p><p>三</p><p>周五的会议有些令人奇怪，在众人走进会议室的时候，发现BOSS已经坐在主位上了，而旁边站着一个男人在低头与他说着什么。等那人抬起头来，大家才发现是麦克雷。<br/>
玛丽向他投以同情的眼神，觉得BOSS肯定又难为他了，提前到办公室挨了一顿骂。杰西收到玛丽的眼神回了一个意味深长的笑容，他用身体挡住目光，低头在众人看不到的角度快速亲吻了一下半藏的耳侧，低语道：“加油，BOSS。”<br/>
“你！”半藏整个人脸色难看极了，他平时不苟言笑的样子就已经让众人战战兢兢了，现在的样子更是让众人紧张得扣紧了手心，动作拘束又小心翼翼，连拖动板凳的声音都放得极低。他们的同事杰西似乎惹恼了他们的BOSS，但是不知道出于什么原因，BOSS忍了下来。<br/>
这回玛丽将目光从同情变成了敬佩，不仅是因为他在BOSS手下活了下来，还因为他居然让BOSS气成这样，连公司的巨额亏损都没能让BOSS脸色如此难看。<br/>
等人到齐，半藏沉着声音说：“开始。”他冲身边的助理点头，却不像往常一样先说一些最近的公司情况和要事，而是示意助理直接进行下一步的部门汇报。<br/>
助理似乎也没想到，她愣了一下，职业精神和求生欲让她迅速反应了过来，开始组织会议并阐述流程。她嘴里巴拉巴拉说个不停，脑子里却想着BOSS今天的反常情况，琢磨着是不是他身体上有什么不适，自己是不是要准备什么，以防心情不好的上司拿她开刀。<br/>
安静的会议室只有正在汇报的经理一个人的声音，其他人不管有没有在听，都抬着头装出一副认真的模样，不敢做其他事，所以也没人注意到杰西懒懒地靠在椅子上，握着手机在桌子下对着屏幕滑动了几下。<br/>
他的视线就没从主位上的半藏身上移开，而被他盯着的男人只看得见自己放在自己桌面上的文件一样，几乎没有抬起过头。<br/>
他一手捏着文件的边角，一手放在腿上，在众人看不见的地方，那只放在腿上的手掌死死地扣着自己的大腿，只要稍稍松开就能看到灰色的西装裤上印出手印，那是被汗水浸湿的手掌留下的。<br/>
半藏根本无心倾听下属的汇报，他的所以注意力都集中在不让自己发出什么奇怪的声音上面。他承认喝酒误事，如果不是酒精麻痹了他的大脑，他也不会让那个该死的杰西·麦克雷操了自己，还留下了视频。<br/>
男人脸上挂着温和的笑容，说着得寸进尺的话，什么要让他长个记性，别在外面随意喝酒。他一个快35的成年人，还要被小他好几岁的男人教育，甚至在视频的要挟下不得已答应下这如此过分的事情。<br/>
半藏黑着一张脸缩了缩自己的后穴，等他意识到自己刚刚做了什么后，脸色更难看了，让正在汇报的经理苦了一张脸，整个人心惊胆战起来，说话都结巴了几句。<br/>
虽说半藏其实相信杰西并不会拿他的视频怎么样，男人的占有欲怎么可能会让那些视频泄露出去？可在开会前被男人拉进卫生间，半强迫意味的在后穴里塞了个跳蛋，半藏不想承认他心里其实享受着男人近乎吃醋的行为和强势的入侵。在卫生间里堵住自己的杰西，似蛊惑似强制的要求自己带着跳蛋去开会，在被拒绝后直接压着他的脖子，毫不留情地扒下裤子，将那个小东西塞进了自己的后穴里。<br/>
“听话，嗯？”男人上扬的尾音像钩子一样勾得半藏心里一颤，几个呼吸的失神就让杰西顺利的达成了自己的目的，而反应过来的半藏铁青了一张脸，一连爆了好几个粗口，回应他的则是杰西低低的笑声，毫不掩饰他的满意。“该让你长点记性，下次不准在外面喝那么多酒。”<br/>
狗屁长记性，他又不是三岁小孩。<br/>
半藏小幅度的动了动身子，他皱着的眉头就没松开过，面上飞快的闪过一丝羞恼，黑着的脸晕起了一抹潮红。他这胆大包天的下属正在用手机调控着跳蛋的频率，而体内那个小东西正抵在自己极浅的敏感点上，只是轻轻按压就会让他陷入欲望的情潮，更别说被杰西反复滑动而造成的时快时慢的律动。<br/>
他好不容易适应了一个频率，松了口气觉得自己应该不会发出什么丢人的声音，可杰西显然不想这么轻易的放过他。藏于后穴中的跳蛋随着杰西手指的滑动，或是激烈的令他浑身颤抖，或是缓慢的令他难耐急躁。半藏靠着他的毅力阻止着即将飞出嘴边的呻吟，他捏着文件边角的手指不断用力，让纸张皱成一团，眼里的文字逐渐模糊了起来。<br/>
杰西挑选的跳蛋静音效果不错，但是随着频率的增加，还是有些许声音从桌子下面传出来，这些声音并不大，可半藏分明觉得那些声音像是贴着耳鼓震动一样，让他整个人羞耻的扣紧了脚趾。<br/>
靠的最近的两人似乎察觉到了什么，开始在视线范围内寻找，是从哪儿传来的震动声，又是哪个大胆的同事没有给手机调静音模式。身边人的动作令半藏僵在座位上，他身体小幅度的颤抖着，已是极力压抑的结果，背上全是汗水，惊恐和羞耻填满了他的大脑，他死死地咬着下唇不让呻吟声从嘴边溜走，可敏感点被跳蛋反复摩擦，折磨着他的引以为傲的毅力。<br/>
下属汇报的声音逐渐含糊不清，半藏甚至感觉到有什么从他的后穴里流了出来，沾湿了他的内裤，而他的阴茎在桌子下挺立着，从西裤上支起了一个小帐篷。如果有谁此刻往桌子下看上一眼，便会瞧见他西裤一片润湿的水痕，那是从铃口分泌出来的前列腺液。<br/>
半藏微微张开嘴，企图让自己的呼吸呈现出正常模样，他以为他的喘息声很小，却被最近的两人听在耳朵里。他们交换了一个眼神，然后望向半藏的助理，无声询问着他们的BOSS今天是否身体不适。助理轻轻摇了摇头，表示自己不知道。她苦恼地看了眼手里的会议流程，他们大概还有一个小时左右才能结束。<br/>
杰西当然也瞧见了半藏旁边两人的反应，他有些不悦。他的上司低着头并不能让人察觉到他脸上的表情，但杰西不难想象，他上司那双冷清的眼里已经含上了泪水，眼尾定是一片绯色。杰西手指搭在桌子上轻轻敲了两下，随后关掉了一直折磨着半藏的跳蛋，侧过头对不远处的助理比了个手势，意思是让今天的会议就此结束。<br/>
助理想着之前进来的时候杰西正在和BOSS说话，可能知道今天BOSS的身体不舒服，而她逞强的上司自然不可能在一众下属面前示弱，所以杰西在让她结束会议的时候，她赞同地点了点头，在心里给杰西比了个大拇指。反正到时候工资扣不到她身上就行。<br/>
助理在半藏耳边轻唤了好几声，告诉他会议结束了。<br/>
半藏整个人还有些茫然，没了跳蛋对他的折磨，理智渐渐回笼，总算从助理一张一合的嘴里听明白了她说的话。他点点头，准备说话，却发现自己一时间竟然发不出声音，而第一个“今”字从嘴里蹦出来，嗓音沙哑的不像他自己。他脸上的神色变换了好几次，最后清了清喉咙，稳住自己略带颤抖的声线：“今天先到这里，麦克雷留下。散会。”他没精力再去注意别人眼中隐晦的奇怪神色，只盼着众人尽快离开，他的身体早已陷入欲望中，被强行停下来只能让他觉得更加难以忍耐，而杰西似乎因为见会议结束了，又重新打开了跳蛋，并且强度拉到了最大。<br/>
众人相继离开而带起的各种声音掩盖住了跳蛋所发出的震动声，可半藏紧张的不断紧缩后穴，似乎这样就能将声音彻底埋藏于身体中，再无被发现的可能。<br/>
脚步声渐渐远去，他恍惚间似乎听到了关门的声音。一具滚烫的身体贴了过来，抚摸着他的头发、亲吻着他的额头。<br/>
“辛苦了，他们都离开了。”<br/>
这句话就像魔咒一样的解开了半藏的神经。他整个人瘫软在桌上，一直强撑着挺立的背部不断颤抖，急促的呼吸终于能跟得上身体对于氧气的需求，他哑着嗓子带着自己都不曾发现的哭腔咒骂着：“混蛋，还不关掉！”<br/>
杰西没有听从他的话。男人猛地将半藏抱起放在会议桌上，飞快的扒下他的裤子，使得男人惊呼他的名字，又怒又羞。<br/>
男人的下半身已经湿成一片，有后穴淌出的，也有阴茎分泌的，让内裤呈现出一大块深色的水渍。他发出愉快地笑声，然后在半藏的怒视中用手指分开了那个潮湿粘稠的穴口，仅仅是一个小缝隙，就有更多的液体从那里流出来，色情极了。<br/>
“别看了......赶紧取出来。”半藏有些难堪的别过头，他当然能察觉到自己身体的状态。因为男人一直没有动作，而皱着眉头用腿夹住杰西的腰，让他与自己贴得更近。<br/>
他总是这样，在没有外人的时候会主动到令杰西疯狂，眉眼间都是恰到好处的勾引。可自己爽完后就会恢复往常的冷淡，除了脸上的红晕和身上的精液，简直和办公时的神态一模一样。<br/>
所以杰西掐着半藏的大腿，将自己的肉棒直直插进那个泥泞的小穴，让跳蛋捅到更深的地方。<br/>
半藏猛地弓起身子，不受控制上仰头颅，张大了嘴似是想要呼吸，又像是想要呻吟，最后却什么声音都没有发出来。高频率的跳蛋被推到了体内的深处，半藏眼前黑了一瞬，连阴茎插入带来的疼痛感都被忽视掉了，强烈的震动让他整个人陷入痉挛。<br/>
“等......等等......不......停......”<br/>
他觉得自己有些缺氧，不然怎么会大脑一片空白，视线模糊不清。<br/>
杰西突然上前吻住了男人。他调侃着半藏：“怎么连呼吸都不会了？”嘴巴给他渡了好几口气过去，见他终于从高潮中缓过来，这才伸出一只手探向半藏的阴茎。那东西已经半软了下去，在不知道什么时候射了，退到大腿的西裤沾满了白色的精液。<br/>
“感觉还好吗？”杰西抚摸着半藏的腰，似是在安抚，但下半身抽插的力度不减分毫。<br/>
“你带着你的鸡巴滚出去我感觉会更好。”男人总算摆脱了高潮的漩涡，他闭着眼觉得头还有点晕，嘴里嘲讽的话倒是麻溜地吐了出来。<br/>
“可我觉得你还挺喜欢的，不然也不会夹得这么紧，对吧，半藏？”杰西掐着半藏的腰将他更多的话撞得支离破碎，只能发出闷哼和低吟。<br/>
他们的交合在空荡的会议室里带出一点回声，身体碰撞发出的“啪啪”声让半藏闭着眼有几分掩耳盗铃的感觉，杰西瞧见后凑到他耳边低声说道：“你知不知道刚才开会时，你忍耐的模样有多么诱人？”他转头看向旁边的空位，似乎在回忆什么，“你说，他们会猜到自己的上司在开会的时候下半身直淌水吗？”他还刻意在屁股上摸了一把，用着沾满了一手淫水的大掌涂到半藏的腹部，惹得男人不得不睁眼狠狠瞪了瞪他。<br/>
男人的眼尾都是绯色，眼里带着潮湿的润意，随着他上下眨动的睫毛带起小泪珠，恼羞意味极重，报复性地夹了夹杰西的肉棒。<br/>
杰西被夹得猛吸一口气，声音都哑了几分，“BOSS，我有个不错的建议。”<br/>
他抱着男人走到了门口，因为重力的原因，杰西的阴茎插得更深了，激得半藏仰头急促喘息。他将男人抵在了门上，冰冷的门板让半藏颤抖了一下，紧接着他就意识到自己被男人带到了哪里。<br/>
“操，该死的，麦克雷，你他妈的别玩这些！”他想摆脱男人的束缚，从这个让他心惊胆战的地方移开，却被男人抵着猛地操了一下，撞得他意识模糊，嘴里只剩下呻吟。<br/>
“嘘，小声点，说不定他们还没走。”他坏心眼地提醒道，而这话让半藏的目光不由落到身侧的门把上。他压抑着自己的声音，还需要分神去聆听外面的动静，可他越认真去分辨那些声音，越发觉他们的交合声是如此之大，半藏甚至怀疑外面的人都能听到。<br/>
门外有一些凌乱的脚步声，似乎越来越近，半藏整个人都紧绷了起来，他下意识地收缩后穴，夹得麦克雷急促喘了两声，差点被夹射了。他有些恼，抬头去看半藏，得到了一个挑衅的眼神，眉眼间都是讥讽，像是在嘲笑他的持久力。<br/>
杰西随即一挑眉，托着半藏的屁股，将肉棒猛地抽出来，再穴口打了好几个转才再次插回去，插得极深，让半藏不得不抓住他的头发无声尖叫。<br/>
就在此时，半藏抵着的门带着微微震动传到半藏身上，而那敲门声好似一口大钟撞在半藏的心脏上，一层一层的回音鼓动着耳膜。<br/>
有人在敲门。<br/>
这样的认知让半藏紧张地盯着门把，似乎下一刻这扇门就会被推开，然后让他的喘息声从门缝中泄露出去，所以他腾出一只手放到自己的嘴边，死死地抵住那些呻吟，而任由杰西以一种极为缓慢的速度抽插着。这样的速度更像是一种折磨，可半藏已经只分得出心去盯眼前的这个把手，他神经紧绷，在看见门把手开始转动那一刻，身子骤然一颤，抖得杰西都要抱不住他，后穴更是缠的紧极了，让男人一下没忍住，直接射了出来。精液喷了一整个肉穴，灌满了男人，使得半藏直接射出来第二发精液，皆数落到杰西的衣服上。<br/>
门把只是转动了一下，并没有要打开的意思，半藏总算放松下来，整个人瘫在杰西的怀里，依旧不敢大声喘气。杰西搂着男人的腰将他抱在怀里，手掌轻轻拍打他的背部，自己则将头抵在半藏的肩上，回味着刚刚的高潮。<br/>
“其实他们一走我就落了锁的，半藏。”他笑着去亲吻半藏的嘴角，被男人不耐烦地一巴掌拍开，也不恼，顺势牵起那只手，亲吻他的手腕。“况且没锁他也推不开这道门，不是吗？”<br/>
杰西这话让半藏黑了脸，他不想说自己刚刚的紧张是瞎担心，索性懒得接话。他从杰西的怀里下来，一瞬间还有些脚软，被男人扶了一下，端着那张面无表情的脸盯得杰西有些头皮发麻。<br/>
“抽点纸过来。”半藏收回了放在杰西身上的目光，他因为站立能明显感觉到后穴里的精液正顺着大腿往下流，身上也都是汗，有轻微洁癖的他极为不适。<br/>
杰西把抽纸拿了过来，他倒是想为半藏做做情人间的善后工作，可半藏显然不想，所以他保持安静地擦了擦自己，然后打理起被他们弄乱的会议室。<br/>
两人都没有说话，杰西能感觉到男人心情不佳，他承认自己做的有些过分，但是你让他重来一次，他还是会这样选择。机会千载难逢，无声暗恋可不适合他们。<br/>
“你......”他刚开了个头，就不知道要说什么，半藏视线停留在他身上，似乎在等他的下文，而杰西沉默了半晌。他既不打算为自己的行为道歉，也不想要把这事当一夜情一笔带过，所以他往后退了一步，站在门边，对着半藏认真的说道：“你先等一下，我出去看看他们走了没有，然后我·送你回家。”<br/>
他强调着“我”这个字，似乎已经把男人画进了自己范围，占有欲强极了。说完不等半藏恢复，就开门出去了，留下会议室的男人对着紧闭的大门发了会儿呆。<br/>
嘴角勾起个不明显的弧度，半藏低声笑骂了一句：“啧，得寸进尺的混蛋。”<br/>
随后他神色一变，顿时间有些咬牙切齿地叫着男人的名字：“麦·克·雷！”<br/>
这该死的混蛋不仅把精液射进了自己体内，还没把跳蛋给取出来。那玩意顺着残留在体内的精液似是要滑落出来，他不得不缩紧自己的后穴，让男人的精液和跳蛋一起留在体内。<br/>
操，他一定要弄死这个混蛋。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>